utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Manage Property
Manage Property is part of the social center and has a dedicated tab under My Home called property. This is different from managing your world. The main purpose of this tab is to quickly have an overview of all your zabys and the worlds you have created, and the properties that fall under these worlds. In this overview you have access to quick and useful information and the ability to change some settings regarding these properties. The more important function that is used here to jump to the individual manage pages for each property with the numerous important pages nested under that. =Manage Property Overview= The first and most important dropdown list determines which properties you will see in your overview below it. In most cases you will always see Zabys and possible world(s) you have created. In the case of the example below there is a world created called Perversiana. Selecting one or the other will toggle the view of properties between these. If neither a zaby or world has been created you will simply see no properties here or option to select these. Overview Section of a Property Below you can see an individual section of a property that you could see on your manage property page. Clicking the button takes you to that individual property management page. =Manage Single Property= While located on the same visual tab, clicking the button will take to a new page where you can manage this single property. On this page you will have a variety of tab available to manage this property. Some are similar to the manage world tab. Clicking the manage property tab at the top will bring you back to the overview page of all your properties. At the top of these pages another overview can be found similar to previous overview section of a property with the addition of a button, which will open up the ability to transfer a layout or property. Edit Here you can rename title of your property. By default the property name is written here. Title must be 3 to 64 characters, and can contains letters, numbers, dashes, underscores or spaces. You can also change the Change VWW Link URL '''but you can only use letters, numbers, and underscores. Usually you want to put in a single word that is easy for people to remember. Edit for transports This is a special section that describes changing the pod images. Licensing Stats This will open a new tab with specific Statistical information about your property. The overview is always per month, and you can change the month by selecting the one you want to see from the dropdown box. Keywords Here you can enter keywords for your property. Is this is also where you control how people see your property in the directory. Layouts This tab shows some basic details about a particular property and has features to manage the layouts available. Layout Title Use the '''Layout Title field to set a name for this layouit then click the Save button. This name is used only on this page and is not the same as the property title above. Layout Slots Each layout that you save uses one of your layout slots Your Saved Layouts TBD Doors Rules Delete Category:Social Center Category:Property Category:Manage Property